


Think Happy Thoughts

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is having a really bad day, but Barry has a surprise for her! Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Happy Thoughts

Horrendous.

If Caitlin had to pick a word for the day, it would be horrendous. 

Nothing had gone right since the moment she had woken up that morning. Cisco had called at 3:45am about some new meta-human in town, so she didn’t get that much sleep to start with. When she had stumbled sleepily over to the bathroom to get ready, she had tripped over the pair of heels she wore to her date with Barry the previous night. That sent her face-first to the floor and had resulted in a bloody nose, which had made putting on make-up that much more fun. Muttering darkly about ways to make Cisco pay for the early phone call, she had stopped in horror when she noticed the dry-cleaners had put a stain on her favorite blouse.

Full on contemplating murder at this point, Caitlin had finally made it down to her car only to see a large dent in her door. At this point, she just got in her car scowling and accepted that this was just going to be a crappy day. Sure enough, there was a massive amount of construction on the road to S.T.A.R. Labs which mean at least a mile-long backup. She tried to text Cisco and Barry that she was going to be late, but for some reason her phone wouldn’t send the text even though she had full 4G signal. Huffing, she turned on the radio only to find out the local radio stations were only playing songs from the worst bands of the decade as a joke to their listeners. Sighing, she put her hands in her head just in time for the car in front of her to move, causing the car behind her to honk, making her yelp and hit her head on the car’s ceiling. 

Finally making it to S.T.A.R. Labs, she swiped her card to give her access to the cortex, but for some reason the scanner wasn’t reading her card. She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and waved at the camera next to the elevator, hoping Cisco would see her in the security feed. Thankfully, the elevator door opened and she stepped inside just to have her right heel break, causing her to tumble to the floor again. 

When Caitlin made it to the cortex barefoot and looking disheveled, Cisco looked like he was torn between laughing and running for his life. 

“Hey, Caitlin.” He said hesitantly, while she glared at him. “What’s up?”

“Where are you with tracking that meta-human?” she gritted. 

He looked sheepish. “Oh, that. I kinda had Barry take care of it when we couldn’t get a hold of you.” He ducked when she starting throwing pens and notepads at him. “Woah! Hey!” he said as her luck finally started to improve and the items started to hit him. “It doesn’t have to be all bad! Ouch! That one had a staple in it! Hey, Barry’s out getting you coffee now because he thought you might be upset!” This made Caitlin stop much to Cisco’s obvious relief. 

She eyed him warily. “Coffee?” The mechanical engineer nodded slowly. 

The scientist plopped herself down in her chair and nodded. “Well, alright then.” she said. “But I’m not leaving here. My luck is just awful today.” Cisco looked at her sympathetically just as Barry zoomed in with the coffees in hand. She had never been so glad to see anyone in her whole life. 

The speedster kissed Caitlin as he handed her the coffee, making her to look at him with a smile. “Thank you.” she said, tasting the coffee and was pleased to find Barry remembered her specific mix. He smiled but started fidgeting with his hands like was nervous. 

Just as she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, Cisco got a ping on his computer. “Guys, we got a robbery on 13th near the drugstore. Barry, you’re up.” The Scarlet Speedster nodded and zoomed over to kiss Caitlin before running out to the scene of the crime. She huffed; she’d just have to ask him later.

As it turned out, later was much…well later than she had anticipated. Cisco kept Barry out all day stopping robberies, rescuing people from fires, and even managed to catch a few metahumans. When the day was finally drawing to a close, Barry was coming back to S.T.A.R. labs when he told them over the comms that he had to stop to see Oliver over in Star City really fast because Felicity had just hacked his comm systems and told him she needed his help. 

Sighing, Caitlin told him to go and that she’d be waiting for him at her apartment for dinner later. Waving to Cisco, she made it to the downstairs door without incident only to find it was raining outside. Bracing herself and holding her bag over her head, she rushed out to her car still barefoot from that morning only to realize that she locked her keys in vehicle. Thankfully, she kept a spare set in a small compartment Cisco had build for just this occasion behind the front left wheel. Hoping she’d finally gotten one over on the universe that day, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot only to discover she was stuck back in traffic because of the construction again. The people in the cars beside her looked at her strangely when she rested her forehead on the steering wheel. 

An hour later, she finally made it home and immediately crashed on the couch, weary from the long day. At that moment, Barry came zooming in nearly gave her a heart attack.

“Good…Jesus…Barry!” she admonished, still holding a hand over her heart. “Didn’t we just get done talking the other day about speeding into apartments? Even if you were invited.” Barry’s face fell as he shuffled his feet. 

“Sorry, Caitlin.” He said sincerely and her face softened. The scientist could never stay mad at him for long. 

“So,” she said, patting the spot next to her on the couch. “What did Oliver want?” The speedster plopped down and began telling her about how Team Arrow was going up against these enhanced agents from an organization called H.I.V.E. and how they needed his help to round them up. Caitlin resolved to call Felicity more often; clearly there were a lot of things going on in Star City.

Suddenly Barry started fidgeting with his hands again and stole glances at her like he was some school kid with a crush. While he looked adorable doing it, she had to know what was up. “Barry, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy.”

Her expression turned from worry to confusion as he stood up and began pacing around the room, though a little faster than normal because of his speed. 

“I didn’t exactly tell you everything.” He eventually admitted, causing her to look him over frantically for injuries.

“Are you hurt?” Caitlin asked worriedly. Barry just shook his head and motioned for her to stay seated. Confused, she sat there and wondered what was going on. 

“I didn’t just go to Star City to help Oliver,” he started, which caused Caitlin’s eyebrows to rise. “I also went there for something else. To meet someone.” A thousand thoughts came to her mind as she considered the implications of that statement. Suddenly it all made sense; the nervousness, the jumpy behavior, his sudden attack of conscious. He was seeing someone else. 

A ball of despair and hurt formed in her stomach. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as he continued. 

“Your father.”

Caitlin froze, all her thoughts about this other girl that Barry might be seeing shattering and blowing away. Why would he be talking to her father? He didn’t even live in Star City, he was halfway around the country. 

Barry stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her. “I heard he was in Star City on business, so I called ahead and he agreed to meet me at the Big Belly Burger downtown. I had to ask his opinion on something. More of a yes or no kind of thing.” 

Suddenly, Caitlin couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t be implying…was he? Slowly, hope blossomed in her chest as she began to think that maybe he was.

Slowly, Barry got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket. Caitlin gasped with her hands over her mouth as he opened it to reveal a shining engagement ring. 

“Thankfully, he said yes.” She could see him smiling through the tears of joy that were forming in her eyes. “Now its your turn.” He seemed to gather up his courage and asked, “Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?”

A choked laugh escaped her throat, lowering her hands and answering in a happy, shaky voice. “Yes.” She continued. “For the love of god, yes.” 

The smile on Barry’s face was only out-shined by her own as he tenderly took her hand and slid the ring on her finger; it was a perfect fit. Caitlin leapt from the couch and into his arms as they toppled over in a heap of tangled limps, laughing and placing kisses on each other’s lips. 

When they finally untangled themselves a little while later and Barry began calling his friends and family, she just sat back on the couch and looked at him, a soft smile on her face. 

Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad day after all.


End file.
